


The lady of Pherae

by LadySianna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, give them the love they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySianna/pseuds/LadySianna
Summary: So, how exactly Eliwood and Fiora got together? This is a story inspired by the romance  between these two characters.The tale explores what happened during, and after the events Blazing Blade, following the lives of Fiora, Eliwood, in their journey through life, offering an answer for how the following events shaped the future of the characters.
Relationships: Eliwood/Fiora (Fire Emblem), Farina/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The beginning

Fiora took a deep breath as she approached the campfire where her new contractors were gathered for dinner. The smoke from the burning fire overshadowed the starry sky.

'An animated bunch'. She thought, as she approached them slowly, feeling her tired body aching.

Fiora flinched in her linen coat. She was used to more severe winters, but that night, even without snow, was particularly cold. However, the real reason for her shiver was that she still carried dread and death on her body. She sat, huddled in her robes, silently beside her sister Florina, who was as quiet as she was, but much more at ease. Someone handed her a cup of wine, which Fiora accepted, thanking with a nod, and opened her knapsack and took out pieces of bread and chicken. She ate slowly, as to enjoy every bite of her meal.

As Fiora did it, she kept reminscing about the recent death of her companions, whom she was unable to save. The mercenary lady had been sitting there for a good while, so lost in thought that she did not even notice Florina nudging her. She was pulled away out of her daydream by the sound of the crackling fire, and finally noticed that someone was speaking to her.

"So ... my lady, are you from Etruria?" Asked Eliwood subtly interested. He liked to know his soldiers, and the new girl, he did not fail to notice, was beautiful.

"Ilia my lord" Fiora corrected, with a touch of pride in the depth of her voice.

"What are you doing here, little lady? You don't look like a mercenary" observed Hector abruptly.

"Excuse me ... But why?" She looked at the lord, confused and annoyed,

"You all look too frail to be a mercenary" Hector spat and then held out his glass for more drink, looking back at the fire.

"And you don't look like a nobleman ... My lord" The drink had loosened her tongue as she replied. She later would regret that.

Lady Lyn stifled a laugh, but Florina's expression twisted with concern. She did not want her sister to fall out of graces with the lords.

Hector, however, laughed loudly, he sounded accustomed to such banther.

"Florina is a capable Pegasus rider. I'm quite sure that Fiora is as talented as his sister" Eliwood intervened in her favor before Hector could say anything, trying to avoid a further discussion

"Thank you my lord" Fiora murmured, relieved.

Later she would curse herself for having snapped back, it was an inappropriate behavior for a low born like her. On normal days, she would have given a polite response, but she was not in a very good mood. She was still thinking about her dead colleagues, so questioning her ability made her feel worse.

"Excuse me my lords, I beg your leave" she said softly, bowing her head slightly.

“Granted” Hector answered, as if finding something funny in her words.

Then she withdrew earlier than most, retiring to her tent. She didn't sleep well that night, as she had nightmares. She dreamt of knives and stabbing, of blood and of dragons.

* * *

The days passed by, and Fiora was in the front lines of every fight, riding her pegasus, even after she recomended to her younger sister, Florina, to stay back. She felt the urge to protect her brethren, as she needed to fight with all her being that to prove herself worthy of their respect. The memories of her squad being slaughtered still haunted her. She didn't want any more of her kind to die. 

In a fateful moment, Lord Eliwood was surrounded and hit by several arrows of enemies. Fiora was one of the only ones positioned close enough to help him. Even without any direct order, she had to save her commander.

She looked back again, checking Hector and Lyn, they were fine, out of the danger zone. She couldn't fail again. She moved forward without hesitation, rushing towards Lord Eliwood who was surrounded by four enemies. He was on his horse, but had already received several arrows in his chest and arm.

With the cries of battle all around she could barely make out his figure from afar. The archers were distracted and didn't see her coming. She penetrated the enemy line, and snatched the commander from the middle of the battlefield taking him in the back of her pegasus, and saving him from death, trying successfully avoid any counter attack with her spear. Without thinking twice, pressing the wound of the marquis with a piece of his cloak, she urgedto the camp . Once she reached the healing tents, she left the lord in the hands of the healers.

He was heavily wounded. That night, sitting in the tent beside the lord, the pegasus rider breathed a sigh of relief when she heard soldiers returning to camp, and the trumpet announced that they had won yet another battle. The guilt of having left the battlefield without an order vanished. Eliwood, however, was injured and was delirious with fever. The healers had been able to remove the arrows from his body, and they had done their work well, but Fiora feared the worst.

“Poison” said one of the healers to the apprentice Serra.

But he was strong, and in two nights, he woke up.

A little confused, getting used to the candlelight, his gaze hovered under the beautiful lady beside her. They said little, but he recognized her from that night at the campfire, and remembered how agile she was on the battlefield with her pegasus.

"What happened?" He asked, weakly.

“Sir, you were almost succumbing on the battlefield. You were hit by a poisoned weapon ” Fiora explained, sorely.

“And this lady penetrated the enemy lines and saved you” They heard, with a start, Serra's high-pitched voice. She was the headstrong healer who had just entered the stalls.

His gaze met Fiora's and softened, with an expression of deep gratitude

"You saved my life” his lips trembled “I don't even know how to thank you" 

"If you want to thank me, live, my Lord"

* * *

Eliwood was weak, but he was going to survive. While the Lord was recovering, thanks to the magic of the sorcerers and the prayers of the priestesses, she never stopped working. She made a point of supervising the camp and her insomnia kept her awake patrolling the tents during the night.

Every night, next Serra, Fiora sat next to him to see how he was doing. He had to live. On those visits, she constantly found another girl sitting next to him. Ninian was her name. Ninian's melancholic eyes made her uncomfortable so everytime she saw her, she left the place after brief words to assure his health was recovering.

"Wait! My lady! You don't need to go so early!" Eliwood always pleaded.

"I have unfinished tasks to do". Fiora's always made half excuses like that.

One day the excuse was that she needed to go with her sister. Another day she was grooming her pegasus. Or training. Patrolling. Doing some odd jobs around the fort. Maybe fixing some barracks.

She didn't know what kept her away, but whenever she saw Eliwood, she felt sad in a way she couldn't explain. Fiora couldn’t deny anymore, she was becoming too attached to the sickly lord.

She sighed and mentally repeated to herself that he was a prince, and she was the daughter of a mercenary and a fisherwoman. The voice in Fiora’s head always remembered of her place in life as descendans of commoners and ex-slaves. And most important of all: she wanted peace of mind.


	2. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt of this chapter was: First Kiss.

In the next few days, the lord's health was partially recovering. Eliwood got most of his strength back, but he was still quite pale. 

In that cool morning, a light drizzle fell. Drops of water slided on Fiora’s hair and face, but she was oblivious to it, as her fingers touched the coldness of the water in the wooden bucket. She was so immersed in her thoughts that the rain didn't bother her.

While recovering from his wounds, Eliwood arrived in the woods of the forest, where there was a small well. He has walked slowly so as to not tire out. Then he saw Fiora as she bent over the edge, pulling up a bucket of water with her hands and drinking from it.

Eliwood had been fascinated by the mysterious mercenary who saved his life. He knew nothing about her, other than the fact that she was the sister of one of his knights, and that after the battle she avoided him as if fleeing a plague. Fiora fought well the last battle, better than most of his courtiers and officers, she never hesitated to enter the fray. She was an excellent fighter, nearly rivaling Lyn in skill. And he remembered as her long hair moved with the wind, blending in with the blue sky as she rode on her pegasus.

He stood looking at her, admiring the lady for a moment, when suddenly a small squirrel passed, breaking some branches, alerting Fiora, who grabbed her spear and turned around abruptly, searching the trees for the noise. She took him by surprise.

"Ah, Sir Eliwood!” she seemed surprised to see him, but bowed quickly. 

"Fiora" Eliwood smiled "Sorry to scare you. I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's alright, my lord" she closed her eyes, relieved "I'm glad that you are no enemy. What brings you here?”

"I ask you, what is a lady doing alone in the forest?"

‘I'm always the first to wake up and the last to sleep. “ Fiora shrugged “I decided to get water in the forest to speed up the our leave today. And here it is so beautiful...”

She looked around, a short silence settled and Eliwood cleared his throat, looking for something to say.

“Well, I was told that you ... said that you wanted to talk to me yesterday.”

“Yes ... I was looking for you or Lady Lyn.” Fiora was a little apprehensive, but her voice was firm “I’m not sure if now is the ideal time to deal with the matter, my lord.”

“Well, tell me, I'm asking. There is no need for formalities.” Fiora dropped the bucket and approached Eliwood, while he did the same.

“My contract formally ends here. I've already served in the last battle, so I'm looking for a new service. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I will just ask for some bread and water and directions to a good place to settle near here.”

Fiora's blue eyes looked at the empty space. The wind blew slightly.

“Fiora? You've served with honor, so far. I would be honored if you would stay and continue to serve in the battalion."

She frowned, and it took a while to assimilate the young captain's words. Then the girl's gaze softened, filling with gratitude. Eliwood observed as her shoulders relaxed.

"You are very kind, sir. I was worried you would not want me to stay" she admitted “Tell me how can I serve you? "

He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense up; then relax under his touch again.

"Just stay" he whispered "I've will order some men to prepare your tent "

“Thank you so much, but I fear that I’m don’t deserve such kindness”

“My lady, your mere presence is a an anchor for me. You saved my life in that battle. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here anymore. “

"Please don't thank me too much. I'm just doing my duty. It's a pleasure to serve under your command.." Fiora's lip trembled, however.

She smiled as he gently touched her face:

"No, I'm not saying your duty. You risked yourself for me, because you felt my life was important, because you are a good person."

She noded and didn’t know how to react, so she remained quiet. 

“What's it?”Fiora stammered, as he kept looking at her.

“Nothing. It's just that your eyes ... are beautiful. Only that.”

She blushed and looked down. Eliwood's fingers were playing with Fiora's hair. On an impulse they overcame the distance between them. The kiss was warm and long, passionate. However, Fiora slowly moved away. She reluctantly opened her eyes, and confusion was apparent in her expression. Upon seeing her astonishment, Eliwood laughed softly.

“I'm sorry lady. I don't want to take advantage of your innocence.”

Fiora smiled nervously. Innocent she was not. But even so she was filled with the most diverse emotions that she tried to avoid for a long time.

“I was the one who committed indiscretion. I’m sorry.”

“Fiora ... it was just a kiss.”

Just a kiss. Fiora sighed. Was she dreaming? She couldn't afford it. Dreams were like castles of letter, when it is close to aiming for the end result, they become much easier to fall apart.

They sat on a big gray rock and talked for a while in the clearing. They talked about the war, about the kingdom, about Eliwood's worries about his missing father and about Fiora's childhood in Illia. Eliwood forgot the cold and wet clothes. Fiora forgot that he was with his contractor. Only when the rain had passed and the sun was rising on the horizon did they remember that they had other duties to do and resuming their march towards Dragon Gate was the priority.

“My lord, we have to go back. They can't get us together” Fiora whispered “The code that forbids men and women from meeting ... “

“No one follows that code” interrupted Eliwood, somewhat amused

“For you may not make a difference. “ Fiora tidied a red hair of Eliwood “if I get caught with you, who is our commander ... especially me, who just joined the army ... this will tarnish my credibility.”

“Fiora ... “ Eliwood started, but Fiora touched his shoulder, gently asking him not to continue.

“Careful, my lord. I have to take care of my duty. And my duty is to serve you as a soldier, not be some noble's kept woman “ Her tone was sharp , warning him to take care of what he was going to say.

“I understand” Eliwood sighed and reluctantly stood up, offering his hand to Fiora.

Eliwood realized that she was still shaken by the fact that she was the only survivor on her previous mission, and was doing everything to prove her ability. Even if it meant following rules that nobody cared about. It was important to Fiora, and Eliwood thought it best to not argue further.

Eliwood guided his horse, and the two walked back, lazily through the forest. They arrived at their destination together, and separated soon after arriving at the camp. But Lyn saw when the two left the forest together and headed in opposite directions.

“Where did you ride? You gone!” Lyn asked, agitated. She was more curious than concerned, though.

"Through the woods," replied Eliwood vaguely.

“Who did you see there that made you smile like that?” Teased Lyn

“Is it that evident?” Eliwood was flustured, and tried to avoid the subject making a morning salute to some soldiers that passed nearby.

“Very evident.” Lyn replied excitedly “You were with Florina's sister, right? You will tell me everything!”

Lyn jumped to her seat in a movement full of happiness. She laughed cheerfully. He really also laughed as he loved to be around happy people. This was a great way to start the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interesting part is that in the support between Eliwood and Fiora, Eliwood chases her all the time, while she is more reluctant. It is an interesting dynamic for him, I suppose she makes his type.


	3. White flower of Ilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora and Eliwood find the white flower which only grows in the snowy highlands.

The army marched through Valor towards the Dragon Gate. They rested at night and moved during the day. The sun was beginning to fall again, and it was time for dinner. The group reposed one more night. The men began to sit around their campfires, chatting, drinking and enjoying each other's company.

As usual, the pair of sisters chatted animately near their barracks. the cool air carrying their voices to the ears of the soliders of the camp.

“Have you seen how much he looks at you? It's like a king looking at a pot of gold.” Florina blushed and her voice became more hesitant “And ... w-why wouldn't he look? And he's a noble, but he's just a man. And you are a warrior, who besides being beautiful, you proved that you have immeasurable talents on the battlefield. “

As Florina spoke, Fiora looked discreetly in the direction of Eliwood, who no longer seemed to pay attention to the horsemen around him. It was true, their eyes met. They hadn't spoken much since their encounter in the forest, though. His mood was somber and he was worried by more important things. But it was also true that that girl, Ninian, was also smitten by him. Nobody knew about the kiss they had exchanged, and Fiora didn't try to think about it too much.

She shrugged.

“And now it's my turn to point out who looks at you”

“W-who? Florina asked expectantly

“I think that Hector, he has feelings for you! I caught him asking about you more than once, and he always searches for you when in a crowd.

Florina flushed like a pepper, but Fiora also observed her sister withering in disappointment.

“Ah ... I think he is attracted to several people in the army too. “

“You are not happy. Does your heart already belong to someone?” Fiora raised an eyebrow

“Yes...” Florina confessed in a whisper “It's lady Lyn ...”

“-Lyn?” Fiora's _voice_ became louder, making Florina flinch. “The two sisters with feelings for the two lords in the army. I don't know if anything will come out of it.” She sighed, suddenly interested in observing the sky.

"Well... let's hope that dreams come true."

They looked at each other and bursted into laughter. Both were a little pathetic, dreaming of a world beyond their wildest imagination

As the pair of sisters laughed _absent_ -mindedly, Eliwood walked towards the two ladies, and caught up with them

"My lord." They both said at the same time, when they noticed his presence

"Lady Fiora, Lady Florina, please join me."

Fiora looked up to be sure enough that it was Eliwood..

That was unexpected, and she noticed that the lord seemed distressed.

“My lord ... What do you wish? “ Fiora said, taken aback.

“Walk with me. I know you like to patrol and take morning walks ... just like me.”

"The wind is bitingly cold, my lord." She shruged her shoulders helplessly.

" Where is your coat?" He helped her wear the coat that was on the ground beside her.

Florina than stood up. She looked at her sister, who was sharing a knowing stare with Eliwood, and then Florina smiled at her.

"I'll be back soon. It is almost morning. " Florina excused herself.

Fiora then took a deep breath and stood up to be with him.

"I know it is not a pleasant walk at night. But you are an excellent warrior and I feel safe when you are around.

Fiora noded and as they walked they stayed in momentary silence.

"Whenever the wind blows from that direction, the cold seeps in my bones." She shivered, and wraped her cloak around herself. She looked up into the gray cloudy night sky, wondering if sun would ever come.

“I thought you were used to cold” He observed, with a smile.

"I am, but I miss the heat. It's been so long since we had a proper heat wave, I almost forgot what warm felt like."

"You're always cold." He smiled, "Maybe its because you're next to me." He poked fun at her.

“What?” She asked, confused. 

"Why are you avoiding me, Fiora? Did I offend you that night?"

"Offend?” She paused, surprised with the sudden question “Of course not, my lord .."

"Well, I'm glad. My duty is to ensure the well-being of all people. Please allow me the pleasure of your company."

She blushed at his apparent kindness.

"It would be my pleasure." She said, stopping and giving him a proper bow. "I am at your orders, my lord."

"Eliwood! Call me by name."

"Eliwood..." she repeated, hesitantly.

They walked on the mountain path, while chatting until the he rays of the sun fell upon it.

“-I'm sorry for your father “ Fiora said, suddenly, waiting for him to reach at her in the path “When I joined the army I didn't know he was missing”

His eyes lightened a bit.

"It's alright, you are helping to search for him anyway. I'm sorry too for dragging you into this"

She noded and continued "I know how you feel. I also have another sister, whose fate is unknown to me."

“What happened to her?”

"We had an argument, and she left her sword behind, so I thought she left for good. But it's been years since this event."

Eliwood put his hand on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry about your sister. I'll do anything to find her”

“Don't worry about it. I have Florina with me and that is enough. The search for the lord is more important. But... thank you for being concerned”

He grabed her hand, and there he looked into her eyes, and he knew she knew she understood his pain. He knew that she felt the same way.

"I like you." He whispered "I really like you"

She hugged him, and they shared a light, quick kiss.

"We will win this fight, my lord. We will bring back your father _alive_. " She conforted him, as they broke the kiss.

Eliwood nodded in agreement.

When they reached the peak of a mountain, that overlooked the distant valley, Eliwood sat down, and offered his hand to Fiora to do the same, offering his cloak for her to sit on.

“Eliwood, what are you fighting for?” Asked Fiora thoughtfully. “I am a simple mercenary and never got involved in the affairs of the nobles. But you are different ... you have strong convictions. You nobles, why do you make war?”

“I fight for a free Eibe and the defeated Reds. I fight so that one day we can celebrate peace between neighboring nations” I feel that my duty to my country is to free this land from evil, and that's why I fight." There was passion on his voice.

Fiora nodded, thought about his answer for a moment.

"Fighting for peace." Fiora said slowly “I fight for a living, of course, but also for my land. I am a mercenary, but I fight to bring pride and honor to the people of my barren country. I have fought in many battles, but never for a noble cause. Until now.”

"We all fight for our loved ones and our honor." He replied as he bringed his lips to her and kissed it.

Both were sitting on the ground holding hands and talking about dreams. She spoke about her hopes of a nation in which people could work hard and not starve. Her dreams were to help her poor country, she wanted families not to have to be employed as murderers just to survive. Eliwood said that her desires were moving. He, in turn, discoursed about his ideals of peace, the day that would when knights of different nations could live together in peace. The day in which everyone would see a sword and would not think that a battle was inevitable.

"I would like to see that day." Her eyes were looking far into the distance, as if she could see this world that they both desired.

A few more moments that morning, and Fiora was more at easy, Eliwood's company had been pleasant. While they talked, she passed her hands lazily through the flowery field, and suddenly a different white flower among others caught her attention.

“What do you see?”

Fiora eyes widened. Her eyes were glued to the flower for a moment, then she looked at him. Eliwood looked in the direction that her finger led and saw a small, White flower with a blue shade, which seemed to have been chosen by fate to be set apart from its fellows to be admired by Fiora.

"In my homeland, there is a rare flower that blooms in winter. If you're with someone and find it together, your love will last forever. If you find it alone, you'll find love soon. It looks like this."

She picked the white lily which had just bloomed and showed it to him.

Eliwood then smiled

“So I believe that many maidens look for this flower”

“Exactly. It’s the eternity flower” Fiora laughed “My mother had found this flower once, in the day she married my father, and she had kept it inside a book.”

“I see... And this is the flower.”

"If it is, we are very lucky." She suddenly realized what she was implying and quickly tried to change the subject “So, Now it's your turn to tell me something.”

He took the flower from her, without speaking. Her face was red, but he held it delicately. He observed it smiling, and then he finally answered:

“"Hm ... That spear, which you gave me ... It is being more useful than I imagined. You see, the bottom of it ... it is very sharp. The spear has ripped through many things, but it is still not showing any signs of breaking. I believe this spear and I have a good future together."

"Why, that's wonderful!" She giggled at his hapiness “I'm glad I helped, Eliwood. I will do anything in my power that can be useful, my lord.”

“So .. “Eliwood sighed “ if you want, make me company in the mornings. “

“My lord .. “

“That is a request from a friend, not from your lord.”

“Yes, of course. I would be glad to do so."

She felt nervous, though she didn't understand why, and then added quickly:

"The camp is waking up, can we go back, my lord, I mean, Eliwood?"

The birds were flying from their nests. A new day was going to come.

"Of course," he laughed.

As they walked back and he told her about his family's sword, and she told him the story of how she got her shaped scar in her back.

"I'd like to hear more sometime, when we have more time," he said as they came to the camp.

"I'd like that too," she said softly.

When they parted, they knew their dreams were more than just dreams to each of them. Her heart finally felt that it could trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter prompt was "going in a walk together". 
> 
> This chapter was way more angst, since the conversation about his father and her sister were longer and more dramatic, but I realized that by focusing on that, the writting became too extensive and boring, like a therapy session :(. More likely the conversation went offscreen lol 
> 
> I'm trying to fit all the prompts in a cohesive timeline. Well, actually Fiora and Eliwood basically met in front of the dragon Gate, but let's assume that some days passed between the moment they first met until the moment they met Elbert, and that the Valor island is quite big so they actually need to march towards the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born when, basically, I wrote character’s study prompts years ago, and chose to explore some Fire Emblem ships, since the games provide a plethora of potential Canon pairings resulting on a lot of different possibilities. 
> 
> Then I realized that, after writting more or less 20 chapters for some ships, it could make a story, if everything was organized and put in order. So i decided to publish the amount of text that was forgoten in my PC, starting with Eliwood x Fiora, that has the biggest amount of chapters.  
> The first chapter was based on the prompt: Meeting for the first time.


End file.
